Pressure wounds are costly in regards to human suffering and human resource utilization across healthcare settings. In the United States, reported incidence or pressure ulcers and wound care in acute settings range from 2% to 29% and costs have been reported from $2000 to $70,000 per wound (Arnold, 2003). It is estimated that 2.5 million clients are treated every year for wounds related to pressure, of which 60,000 die from complications.
According to the Canadian Association of Wound Care (CWAC) there are 12 recommendations to manage and prevent pressure ulcers. One of these recommendations looks at the importance of assessing and modifying the client's environment, which focuses on the importance of turning and positioning the client in bed to offload pressure and prevent ulcers.
Being able to position clients to relieve pressure is a fundamental skill in health care that requires the practical ability that is vital to enhancing a client's physical, social, and psychological wellbeing. Correct therapeutic positioning of clients is essential to maximize physiological functioning and recovery. Poor bed positioning can compromise a client's airway, cause joint dislocations, displacement of fractures, peripheral nerve damage, spasms and pressure ulcers.
The recommendations for positioning focus on treating pressure ulcers, however, the principles can be applied to other types of wounds that require pressure relief. The positions and principles can be generalized to suit the client's individual needs. Frequent turning and proper re-positioning will help decrease the pressure forces and reduce the chance of wounds related to pressure from occurring. To accomplish this it is important to educate health care workers and the client on proper positioning techniques to enhance the client's physical and psychological wellbeing. Thus interrupted or reduced pressure on wounds will reduce ischemia and will likely improve tissue healing. However only full body change of position completely relieves pressure.
According to best practice, clients should be repositioned at least every 2 hours. However, the turning and positioning schedule should be individualized to the client's needs, which depends on the type and severity of the wound.
It has been proposed to use diagrams with clocks and body positions of clients are helpful in reminding health care workers when and how to position the client. Turning schedules featuring crude pictures of clocks or sign off sheets are commonly used in healthcare settings but lack the required functionality in regards to the ability to substantially individualize the routine, provide a clear picture as to how the client should be positioned, and allow ease of supervision of the routine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,791 of Thoni issued Feb. 29, 2000 is disclosed a monitoring clock for use in monitoring the turning of patients in a bed. The includes a clock face with hands indicating the current time and the clock face divided into sections. Each section is marked with a displayed coding which indicates a required position for the patient during that time section. Also there is disclosed a necessary legend for decoding the display to inform the caretaker of the required position.